Clover's life
by Kai'sgirl157
Summary: This story is about my character Clover,read the story to find out more
1. Chapter 1

**These characters are my own so please do not say you own them, I have pictures that I edited of these lions and they are mine. Say otherwise then I will not be a happy bunnie**

A lioness was staring at the pridelands with sad eyes, the lioness was called Clover she was a outlander because of her heritage. Clover's father had been made a outlander after Zira had been killed, Clover's mother heavily pregnant went with him not wishing to being parted from him for a miniute, Clover was born in the outlands to Lily and Zuka, Lily Clover's mother died not long after Clover's birth so her father Zuka raised her until she was old enough to go out alone he was killed by hyenas a few month after he let Clover go. So Clover just wanderd the outlands looking for food and water on a daily basis having no company at all living out her days alone.

One day Clover came upon a antelope that had already been killed, Clover was starving so she tuck in hungrily, suddenly a shadow appeared over her making Clover look up, she saw a big male lion that was looking down at her with a odd expression on his face, Clover gasped and jumped up.

"_I'm sorry I was just so hungry and I.." _The lion just chuckled which made Clover confused, usually lions would be trying to kill her right now because she was eating their meal. The lion just chuckled and smiled at her.

"_It's no problem I would be happy to share"_ said the Lion which made Clover's eyes go wide this lion was something new completly.

"_My name is Rex what's yours?"_ asked the lion who was now known as Rex, Clover looked at him with sparkling blue eyes and gave him a half a smile it was all she could manage with her mood lately, food pickings were getting slimmer out here and water even slimmer.

"_I'm Clover"_ said Clover with another half smile, Rex looked at her with a warm smile and stood next to her.

"_You can come with me if you like it looks like you have no one else around and I could do with the company"_ said Rex as he looked at Clover. Clover looked at him shocked, this lion was not killing her he was being nice to her and he had just asked her if she wanted to come along with him, she did not know what to say.

"_You are right I do not have anyone else and I would love to come with you but I must warn you I am not much company"_ said Clover as she gave him the warmest smile that she could manage, this seemed to make Rex's smile widen as he led the way back to his den. Soon Rex and Clover reached a shaded place and in that area was a cave, it looked quite spacious and cosy at the same time. Rex led the way into the cave, Clover collapsed to the cool earth with a exhausted groan, Rex layed beside her and he moved her head onto his paws as she fell asleep. Rex watched her sleep for a while until he fell asleep.


	2. A new day

Clover woke up a while after her head still on Rex's paws, she saw that Rex was still asleep so Clover carefully got up and walked to the entrance of the cave, she sat down and looked out as the sun appeared over the horizon illuminating the lands that lay below. Clover sighed softly and smiled usually by now she would be exhausted from not sleeping because she would have been searching for food and water all night but now she had company and someone to help her find food and water and now she had shelter so she could forget all of her worries just for a little while.

Rex awoke not long after Clover, he did not feel anything beside him and sat up quickly and looked around, he quickly spotted her quickly and smiled relieved, he walked over to her and sat beside her and gave her a gentle nuzzle which made Clover smile.

"_Morning"_ said Rex with a big smile, Clover smiled back and layed down on the cool ground of the cave and sighed happily.

"_Morning Rex" _said Clover with a soft smile as she rolled onto her side exposing her belly, Rex looked at her and gulped then looked away trying to hide his embaressment.

"_Are you hungry?"_ asked Rex as he looked at her with a now normal expression which made Clover giggle quietly.

"_yes I am a bit, do you want to go hunting?" _asked Clover as she rolled back onto her front and looked at him, Rex nodded and stood up and walked out of the cave, his paws not making a single sound as he walked his blue mane swaying softly as he walked. Clover watched him as she followed him out of the cave. Rex led her farther than she had ever been before, she had no idea where she was but she did not ask she just allowed Rex to lead her. Rex led the way into pridelands and Clover knew straight away where she was.

"_Rex we can't be here" _said Clover backing into the shade of the trees hiding her form from any pridelanders that may cross them at that moment.

"_Clover it is fine the pridelanders are not hunting yet I always do this and I have never been caught in my life" _said Rex sincerely, he looked into her eyes and she knew straight away that he would not lead her into unecessary danger. Clover walked out into the open and saw a Antelope and instantly charged at the Antelope but before she could sink her teeth and claws into the Antelope she heard a rawr and was knocked to the ground, when she looked up there was a lioness standing over her with her teeth beared.

"_Who are you?" _Snarled the lioness, Clover looked up at her fear clearly shown in her bluey green eyes.

"_I'm Clover, who are you?" _said Clover while looking up at the lioness that had pinned her to the hot earth, Rex growled at the lioness that had Clover pinned to the floor, the lioness climbed off of Clover and Rex instantly moved to her side and nuzzled her.

"_I am Kima, I am princess of the pride lands my parents are Kovu and Kiara" _said the lioness that had calmed down at was now looking at Clover and Rex fully.

"_Who is he?" _asked Kima as she looked at Rex with a raised eyebrow at his possesiveness of Clover.

"_My name is Rex and Clover is my friend" _said Rex in a gruff voice, Kima looked at them both then told them to follow her and she would take them to Pride Rock and to her parents. Clover and Rex followed Kima silently as she led them to pride rock. Kima told them to stay at the bottem of pride rock while she went to get the pride.

Kima walked into the cave and called for her father, mother and brother, they each walked down to where Clover and Rex waited. Kovu looked at the lions in front of him, Kiara instantly warmed to Clover and Rex because that was just how she was and luckily their son Kiva had his mother's personality but Kima had their fathers which made both Kovu and Kima a bit hostile towards Clover and Rex.


End file.
